Providers of goods and services constantly seek to inform the public of the existence and selling points of their products through advertising. Advertisers need to present information about their products to customers and potential customers. Traditionally, advertising has been provided through various media, such as on television, in magazines and newspapers, on web-sites, on roadside billboards, on signage at sporting and other events, by mail, on moving vehicles, etc.
Providers of goods and services, acting as advertisers, typically pay for the use of media to make their advertisements available to the public. These media are viewed by many people, some targeted at specific groups of people with varying degrees of effectiveness. Advertising is most effective when it draws the attention of those likely to be interested in the goods or services of the advertiser long enough that the advertiser's message can be communicated.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.